The center of gravity of a golf club head is a critical parameter of the club's performance. Upon impact, it greatly affects launch angle and flight trajectory of a golf ball. Thus, much effort has been made into positioning a club head's the center of gravity. To that end, current driver and fairway wood golf club heads are typically formed of lightweight, yet durable material, such as steel or titanium alloys. These materials are typically used to form thin club head walls. With such walls, the designer is allowed more leeway in assigning club mass to achieve desired mass distribution.
Various approaches for have been implemented for position discretionary mass about a golf club head. Many club heads have integral sole weight pads cast into the head at a predetermined location to lower the club head's center of gravity. Also, epoxy may be later added through the club head's hosel opening to obtain a final desired weight of the club head. To achieve significant localized mass, weights formed of high-density material have been attached to the sole. With these weights, the method of installation is critical because the club head endures significant loads at impact with a golf ball, which can dislodge the weight. Thus, such weights typically are permanently attached and are limited in total mass. This, of course, permanently fixes the club head's center of gravity.
Golf swings vary among golfers. However, a club head's weighting typically is set for a standard, or ideal, swing type. Thus, even though the weight may be too light or too heavy, or too far forward or too far rearward, the golfer cannot adjust or customize the club weighting to his or her particular swing. Rather, golfers often must test a number of different types of golf clubs to find one that is suited for them. Even this approach may not provide a golf club with an optimum weight and center of gravity, let alone the possibility of switching from one performance configuration to another, and back again.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a need for an approach for adjustably weighting a golf club head that allows a golfer to fine-tune the club head for his or her swing. The present invention fulfills this need and others.